It's not wrong to like it
by Shout of Gaia
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Touka never liked Rize, even spread a few rumors about her... Tonight she finds out the price of embarrassing Rize Kamishiro. Warning: This is a smut, kind of rapey, and Yuri.


It was near closing in Anteiku, actually past closing, but the manager's damn policy is the only thing that kept Touka behind. Everyone else had gone, Kaya, Enji, even the manager had left. Why was she still here? Because of a single customer, a single solitary God damn customer by the name of Rize Kamishiro.

Said unwelcome customer had appeared in the 20th ward a few weeks ago, and since then had whored herself around, tricking young, **attractive** men into taking her home, then eating them. Personally, it made Touka sick, especially considering that there was a rumor that on special occasions, the purple haired woman would let her food get one last fuck in, not as a feeling of sorrow but rather she found pleasure in not only playing with her food, but letting it fuck her as well.

Though, to be fair, considering the other rumors, those of her known gluttony, she'd been fairly docile since coming to the ward. Touka supposed she had the manager had something to do with that... or maybe Yomo did... either way, though, she hadn't been **that** bad. Especially considering that she'd kicked Nishiki's ass out of his own hunting grounds, a deed that made Touka hate her a **tiny** bit less, but she still wasn't fond of her.

But, that slight gratitude that Touka felt was being replaced by a new hatred, she couldn't prove it, but she had a feeling the woman was taking her damn time with her coffee on purpose. _What was her name again?,_ Touka wondered behind narrowed eye's, being ignored by the older ghoul, _Rize, right?... yeah, it was Rize... Rize Kamishiro._

Finally, tired of the quiet, and feeling more than a little bitchy, Touka opened her mouth... though she would soon regret that decision...

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Touka asked, placing fist's on her hips and tilting them to one side, amplifying the sass in her voice.

Rize slowly looked over to Touka, a sly grin on her face, predator like eyes behind those sharp red glasses, it was enough to make Touka shiver. Those eyes looked her up and down like a hungry jungle cat... a jungle cat that could tear through ghoul flesh... Touka, for some reason felt like she should hide her body from Rize, like she was undressing her in her mind.

Slowly, carefully, Rize lifted her index finger up from the table, and curled it twice. "Come here please." She said, voice dripping with fake innocence. Touka felt like her feet had become concrete, and her hands had become clued to the counter she now stood behind. Rize's eye's, those deadly purple orbs focused on her in a way that made her feel human... human in a way that she was a food source. Her previous sass had left her, she now felt nothing but her nerves jolting about, cussing her out, telling her she fucked up royally.

"I-" she stuttered, but was soon interrupted.

"No,no. Come here... pretty please." She ordered, more so than asked.

Touka gulped silently, as she forced her legs to move. The teen walked around the counter, feeling like her legs would give out any moment towards the girl at the coffee table. Normally, Touka would meet such a challenge head on... however, Rize, besides being known as the binge eater, was also known to take on several ghouls at once... for **fun**. In fact, she killed the leader of the 11th ward and his personal group without a single hint of trouble. Now this wouldn't sound so bad... but, in the world of ghouls, the way one becomes a leader in a ward is by one of two things... popular opinion... or **strength**.

Touka now stood before Rize, trying her hardest to look tough(which she was), should Rize try something.

"Ya know," she began. "Touka, I know what you say about me when I'm not around, in fact I know what the entire ward says about me." She said, the smile never leaving her face as she stared Touka in the eyes.

Touka said nothing, she simply stood there feeling cold sweat run down her face, her visible eye, subconsciously widening.

"You say," she said as she stood up, exiting the booth and getting closer to Touka, almost breaking the boundaries of acceptable physical contact, "That I am, and this is just me, combining all the rumors into one common meaning, a whore."

Touka stiffened, she could tell that Rize was intending to do something, and to be honest she wasn't particularly excited to know what. But, after thinking about it, she figured that, even if she wanted to Rize couldn't kill her, no, then she'd been hunted after by **yomo** , the guy so tough that he downs alcohol, even with the firey sensation it leaves in a ghouls throat... most ghouls, apart from Itori, Uta, and said silent ghoul, couldn't bare the feeling, yet they could do it without a twitch.

Once again gaining her confidence, Touka spoke louder now, "And if I did? It's true isn't it, I mean from what I've seen all you do is cause trouble... Personally I think the 20th ward would do better without you." She said, puffing herself up to look bigger.

There was a tense silence... well... tense for Touka, it seemed that for the other ghoul, Toukas' words had flown right over her head.

Finally, Rize responded with a rather disinterested "Mmmnhmm..." Then, suddenly and quickly, Rize gripped Touka's right breast, causing her to gasp in surprise, however before she could properly react, Rize stuck her hand under the skirt part of Touka's coffee waitress uniform and applied pressure to her sex, making her gasp louder. Suddenly, Touka found herself, back on the table, Rize hovering over her, a sick lust in her eyes.

"Tell me Touka, are you a virgin?"

Touka flushed heavily, embarrassed and angry. She tried to lift herself off the table, but Rize used the hand fondling her breast to push her down, back against the table. As punishment for her disobedience Rize began slowly, agonizingly rub the hand down between her legs, getting a slight groan from Touka.

"There's no shame in being a virgin Touka..." the purple haired girl giggled as she leaned closer down to the younger girl, who, in disgust, turned her head away. "I mean, you should feel special, most girls your age aren't." She said as the hand on Toukas breast began to wavily move over it, making Touka release an open mouth sigh.

"God dammit... get off me..." She panted loudly, looking up at Rize with half open eyes.

Rize ignored her. Instead, she proceeded to continue with her own words. "I don't fuck my food..." She whispered in her ear, now breathing heavily into it on purpose. "But that doesn't mean I'm a virgin..." she said, continuing to speed her hand up on the waitress more sensitive area. "I Fuck girls... and guy's... and I've had my eye on you for a while, you know..."she said, licking Touka's beat red face, causing her to whimper.

"You..." she panted, "Bitch... This... This is rape-"

"Is it?" Rize mocked, licking her neck now, "Because your cunt says otherwise." The purple haired ghoul then held up a hand, now sticky with fluids in front of Touka's face, smirking, making Touka gasp in surprise.

"Are you scared?" she asked as she brought the finger up to her mouth and licked it, "You really shouldn't be... Sex is fun... but it hurts a bit at first... but even then just a bit..."

Rize then began to use the hand covered in Touka's cum to unbutton her vest, then her undershirt, revealing her breasts, as they jiggled a bit when they became exposed. Touka wanted to cover the up, to hide herself, but Rize had other plans. Teasingly, the dominating ghoul placed admittedly soft lips on one of Touka's hardening nipples, coating it with saliva and soon caressing it with a soft, wet, warm tongue, letting a triumphant giggle onto her skin.

Then, almost rushing, Rize brought the wet finger down to Touka's now sopping wet panties, once white now grayed out with Touka's fluids, almost revealing her skin. Rize then pulled them down far enough for her to make room for her hand, noticing how strongly they stuck against her. "Oh my..." she commented against her breast, "You're fucking gushing aren't you?"

Touka was disgusted, not with the action, not with Rize, but with herself... Touka was loving it , though she wouldn't admit it, she'd never felt this good... She didn't care that she was being violated by a fucking sadist, nor that somebody may be watcing through the window, or that her cum was leaking onto the table, she felt something building up... something she wanted released so badly. So **f** **ucking** badly.

Rize smirked as she began to hear Touka to pant, pant like an animal, admittedly Rize herself was getting wet, she had half a mind to start rubbing her own cunt, but this was more than just a way to get off, she wanted Touka to be embarrassed, to see her succumb to her primal urge to be fucked like a dog... she wanted to prove to her that there was nothing wrong with liking sex, and she could be just as much a slut as anyone.

Rize then, without preparation, and with rough force, then stuck her index finger into her now throbbing cunt. Rize smiled then, as she felt Touka's pussy muscles tightening on her finger and hearing her let out a far away moan as she soaked Rize's entire hand.

"I... I... S-Stop..." She heard Touka plead. but only smiled as a response.

Touka didn't know who she was fooling, herself or Rize. God, she wanted her to dig deeper into her, to stick more fingers in, but she could tell, Rize was teasing her. She would slowly, annoyingly dance her finger around her entrance, teasing her cunt and pissing her off.

 _Dammit..._

This time Touka felt it, Rize had pushed her limits, and she felt it. Three, she stuck three fingers in, which was apparently too much for Touka's inexperienced teenage body to handle. It gushed out of her, seeping down her ass, onto parts of her skirt, and onto the wood table, soaking it with cum once more.

 _God... **fucking**... Dammit..._

She hardly remembered any thing else after that... She remembered feeling Rize rub her own cum on her face before getting off, walking to the door and saying good bye as she left... She also remembered not being able to stand on shaky legs for about an hour after that... cleaning the cum off the coffee table thoroughly, going home and throwing her fluid covered uniform in the washer... but it was all a blur...

The next day, it was almost to embarrassing to handle... Koma had come in and mentioned something about a weird musty smell... And Irimi gave her knowing look. Touka decided to take that day off...

 _Fuck me..._


End file.
